Secret
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Keeping secrets can be exciting!


"Are we interrupting something?" said Yusuke as Keiko snickered behind him.

Botan and Kurama just stared at them both with a shocked look on their faces. Yusuke and Keiko had interrupted a private moment between Kurama and Botan. She was sitting on his lap and he had his hands up her shirt.

"Um" was all Botan could say.

"Well to be perfectly honest, yes" said Kurama

"Well I guess we had better get out of here and leave you two alone" said Yusuke.

"See you later roomie" said Keiko waiving at Botan.

Kurama and Botan had hoped to keep their relationship a secret for a bit longer, but it had been really hard considering both had roommates. Keiko and Botan had just found an apartment together, where as Yusuke and Kurama had been roommates for a while.

The lovers sighed. The cat was out of the bag, pretty soon their group would know about their relationship. Well everyone else, Kurama was pretty sure Hiei knew but you can't hide much from the Jagan.

Finally Kurama broke the silence "Well darling, shall we go and tell the others before Yusuke and Keiko have a chance to blab?"

"Do we have to? I'm comfortable here." whined Botan.

"Me too love, but I would rather get this over with so we can get back to what we were doing before we were interrupted" Kurama said sweetly while twirling his finger in Botan's hair.

"Fine" she pouted and Kurama nipped her lower lip.

"Come, let's head over to Genkai's" he said.

They got up and straightended out their rumpled clothes and began to call everyone and ask that they meet at the temple.

Botan and Kurama were the first to arrive at Genkai's, she greeted them warmly. Soon after their arrival shouting could be heard outside, the three just looked at each other rolled their eyes.

"Dimwits here" said Genkai.

With that comment Yusuke and Keiko came bursting through the door. Yusuke was sporting a red handprint mark on his cheek, and Keiko had a look of fury on her face. Once she greeted everyone she stalked off to the kitchen to get some tea. Soon after their arrival Kuwabara and Shizuru entered. Of course Hiei was the last to arrive; he just looked past everyone to Kurama and smirked.

"Well now that everyone is here we can get to the reason I called" began Kurama.

Botan looked at her friends as Kurama spoke, Hiei just sat in a corner with his normal expression, Keiko and Yusuke sat next to each other glancing at each other every few seconds. Shizuru was fiddling with her lighter and Kuwabara sat cross legged on the floor focusing intently on what Kurama was saying.

Botan walked over and stood by Kurama's side and whispered something in his ear. Just then Kuwabara piped up "Hey does us being here have anything to do with a new mission? I sure hope so I've been getting kinda bored".

Shizuru smacked him on the back of the head and said "shut up and listen baby bro".

"Ouch!" he cried while rubbing his head.

Kurama started to open his mouth to explain but Botan beat him to it.

"Kurama and I have something we would like to share with everyone" she stated.

Not being able to stand it any longer Yusuke blurted out "Kurama and Botan are a couple".

"A couple of what?" asked Kuwabara. Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Kuwabara, what he means is they are seeing each other, you know like dating" said Keiko.

"Oh" he said.

Everyone else stayed quiet for a few more minutes then Shizuru exclaimed "Well it's about time!"

After this was said everyone agreed and soon the couple was pulled into a huge group hug, everyone except Hiei joined in, we all know he's not one to show his feelings. Once the group separated the girls dragged Botan to another part of the room and pelted her with questions.

"So how long has this been going on?" asked Shizuru

"Is he a good kisser?" asked Keiko. Botan was speechless and blushed at the questions.

On the other side of the room Yusuke and Kuwabara were congratulating Kurama. Yusuke slapped him hard on the back while Kuwabara was spouting off nonsense about true love.

After about an hour of questions the couple was finally able to break away free and decided to sneak away for some alone time. They made their way down to the beach and found a comfortable place to sit. Kurama placed his arm around her shoulder while she leaned her head back to rest on his.

"Well that went better than I thought" said Botan.

"What do you mean?" asked Kurama

"I mean. . . I thought. . . I don't know" she said giving up trying to explain.

Kurama chuckled slightly and pressed a kiss to her temple "You mean that you thought there might be more confusion" he said.

"I guess" she replied.

"Botan it doesn't matter what the others think about our relationship, what matters is that we are happy" he said a matter of factly.

She smiled but said nothing. He took his arm from around her shoulders and turned her so he could look into her eyes. "Botan, why do you seem so sad?" he asked.

"I just, I was, well I kinda liked all the sneaking around, I mean now that everyone knows do you think it will make it less excinting?" she replied. He thought for a moment and said "Darling nothing could make our relationship less exciting" he said with a glint in his eyes.

She laughed and said "oh really" her eyes shining "then lets test that" with that she got up and started running. He soon took the hint and began to chase her around the beach. She ran into the cold water and began to laugh. She felt something wrap itself around her waist and looked down to see a thorn less whip wrapped around her small frame, soon she found herself being tugged towards him.

Soon his arms replaced the whip, she smiled and reached out to wrap her arms around his neck. They smiled at each other and laughed. The laughing ceased when he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, the kiss soon turned more passionate.

When they finally broke apart Kurama spoke first "I told you so, nothing can take away our spark."

Botan smiled and pushed and soon he found himself on his back in the water "I guess you were right" she said.

Saying nothing he grabbed her hand and pulled her so her body was on top of his, she gasped in surprise.

"This water is freezing" she cried while lying on top of him. "Yes I know" he said. Before either of them could say another word a wave crashed over top of them.

When the water cleared the two chuckled. Kurama said "I think we should make our way back inside, the others might be getting worried about us, not to mention we should get out of these wet clothes".

Botan nodded in agreement. They silently made their way back to the temple hand in hand. When they entered everyone looked up.

"It's about time you two showed back up" said Kuwabara.

'It looks like they were too busy having fun, if you know what I mean" said Yusuke. That comment earned him another slap from Keiko.

Genkai spoke up and said "Its getting late why don't you all stay here tonight".

Everyone nodded in agreement. Shizuru and Keiko stood up and started to clean up and pull out mats so everyone could get comfortable and settle down for bed.

Botan spoke up and said "First I am going to take a hot shower and change out of these wet clothes". And without waiting for a response she turned and headed for the bathroom. Kurama looked down at his own wet clothes and said "Yes I do believe changing is a good idea".

He made his way down the hallway and saw Botan entering the bathroom; she looked at him and winked shutting the door quickly. He took that as a sign and silently made his way to the door, he looked around before opening the door; he quickly entered and closed the door behind him, making sure to turn the lock.

"Well my dear Botan, are you up for some more water games?" he said with a grin.

"Yes she said" turning towards him "and this time I think I'll win".

"I'll just have to make sure that happens" he said his green eyes flashing with desire.

-End-


End file.
